


Sam Sees too Much

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Sam walks in on his brother having sex with Cas, but is able to get out of there quick enough. Then a second time. Neither times he is surprised. But it's the third time he catches them that he's floored at what he sees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here be the fruits of another tumblr prompt! And yes, I intended to keep it all in the POV of Sam but then I couldn't help it and....smut happened. So enjoy! I'm conscious tonight so there should be little error!

            Sam had been dozing on the couch when he heard the rustling down the hall and then he was sure he’d heard something break. Ever vigilant, he abandoned his sleepy state and hurried into the hallway. He noticed immediately that the noise had come from Dean’s room. His instincts were to investigate, carefully he creaked the door open given that it was unlocked, just an inch or so to survey what he might be encountering. Dean’s naked ass was not what he was expecting and he had to hide the gasp. What _did_ surprise him was Cas’ face emerging amongst the clump of blankets and flesh, eyes clenched smartly shut and head thrown back. Whoa! As quietly as Sam could he closed the door.

            “Jesus,” Sam huffed. Of course they were hiding it. Of course they were. Even though Sam could have spotted this happening from a mile away. MILES. Not to mention _years_ ago. He only shook his head and moved away from the door where the litany of moans and groans only mounted. With a massive eye roll he hurried into his room and turned his stereo up high.

 

            It may have been a week later that Sam walked towards the library, eyes on the book in his hands when he was met, once again, with Cas and Dean’s ‘secret’ relationship. Or more appropriately was the ‘sounds’. For fuck sakes. He only had to hear one ‘oh Dean’ and he was high tailing it back to the kitchen, an irritated grunt leaving his mouth. He was confronting them the next day for sure. This was ridiculous!

 

*****

            “D-Dean, wait,” Cas whimpered, as Dean was currently latched onto his throat, a hand snuck beneath the t-shirt he was wearing, and when two fingertips pinched a nipple between two fingers his eyes were rolling back.

            “What, why wait?” Dean smirked with a soft chuckle.

            The smirk was eradicated and an added ‘oof’ cleared the silence of the room when Cas flipped him around and pressed him to the book shelf, pinning his arms above his head, “You are the one that wishes to be discreet about this and here we are, when your brother could walk in at any moment. How would we explain?” he didn’t give Dean a chance to answer when he plunged his tongue into the hunter’s mouth, earning him a surprised grunt. That noise only increased in strength when Cas nudged his legs apart and grinded his hips and arousal against Dean’s.

            “Cas, o-okay, I get it, fuck,” Dean’s head hit the books behind him, jostling a couple out of place, another hitting the floor, “Our room, now, I’m gonna take you apart.”

            “On the contrary,” Cas growled, increasing the pressure on the human’s wrist, “I am taking _you_ apart.” he arched against Dean’s body and that granted him a high-pitched grunt.

            The sound of Dean’s whimper may or may not have reverberated through the library as the angel gyrated their pelvis’s together.

            “C-Cas, come on,” and then there was a whoosh of wings and Dean’s breath was punched out of his lungs when they hit his bed.

            Dean smiled when he heard the doorknob click to ‘lock’ with Cas’ grace, “Afternoon delight huh?”

            In perfect fashion, Cas’ head cocked to the side in confusion, but then he got it, he shook his head in irritation and re-affirmed his position. He pinned Dean’s hands above his head, pressing firmly to make his point, and then was dipping down and licking into Dean’s mouth.

            Even as Cas let Dean’s hands go, Dean couldn’t move them. He thought he should probably panic but he trusted Cas, without a doubt, so he only grinned, “Cas, you wanna let me go? Kinda hard to be grabby when you got me all trussed up.”

            Cas shook his head, a small smile that barely met his mouth. He only leaned forward and bit and nibbled at Dean’s throat, swirling his tongue around the pulse point that had Dean sighing in contentment, “I told you, I’m taking you apart in every way possible.”

            Dean may or may not have squirmed with that statement, trying to tug against the invisible hold. Just as he was about to open his mouth in protest, there was a tingling sensation that started in his belly and soon spread, all the while Cas kissed along his jaw, nipping his chin and the column of his throat. He dragged his tongue lower to his chest, down his sternum before a nipple was latched between his teeth.

            “C-Cas what…” the tingling gained power and then it was expertly vibrating around his length and opening, “W-What…”

            “I intend to take you apart,” Cas repeated firmly, lips now on Dean’s stomach kissing around what Dean called his ‘pudge’, “I do believe this shall do it.”

            “O-oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean shouted, as a tentative, electric like pressure pushed against his prostate, “Cas!”

            “You like that?” Cas purred against his ear, tongue sneaking out and wetting the lobe.

            “Y-Yes, oh, fuck, yes, Cas, now, need you! I’m not gonna last if you DO THAT!” he screamed when the pressure ever so gently increased until Dean could hear his own heart thumping in his ears.

            Cas pushed Dean’s knees to his chest, hovering over in a dominating manner as he licked the underside of the upper lip of his human, “Is this okay?”

            “Y-Yes, Cas, please,” Dean couldn’t form full sentences, panting at the onslaught of sensations on his insides, thanks to grace fucking apparently, “J-Just do it, I-I want it, please.”

            Cas used his grace to loosen the man beneath him, to make absolutely certain he would not cause any pain. He did, however, conjure lubrication over his length. He wasn’t using fingers, just energy, but even then, Dean groaned obscenely as he bottomed out, “Dean, can I move?”

            “Fucking move, please, ah fuck, yes, yes!” Dean’s head launched backwards and his back bowed to a near painful stance.

            Cas was lost, lost in the sensation of Dean’s walls closing and tightening around him, warm and wet and perfect. He was dizzy with thrill of claiming the man he loved. He cried out in the midst of his climax, making sure he didn’t drive into the hunter. Easing any pain or discomfort as he went with the brush of his grace. “Dean, Dean, look at me,” as he pumped the arousal between them, tentatively Dean did as told, “You’re so beautiful like this, and mine,” And that’s all it took and then Dean came, hard. His arms finally freed, he clenched and held around the angel, holding tight. His legs were wrapped around him, ankles locked as well as he cried out.

            And then there was only the silence of their post-orgasm sounds.

            “Dean,” Cas panted, kissing his brow, his lips staying there, before venturing down against his temples, his cheeks before finding his lips once more, “Are you alright?”

            Dean’s eyes may have been closed, but the smile was unmistakable, “Perfect sweetheart.”

 

*******

 

            Sam scrubbed at the sleep still firmly crusting his eyes, he edged towards the kitchen, his only goal to obtain coffee. When he heard the music he was once more shaking his head and groaning with the thought in mind ‘don’t they ever stop?!’ and ‘it’s 8 in the morning!’, but this time was different. It was smooth jazz. Jazz?! And there were no animal sounds, no grunting, no moaning, none of that. This made him pause instead of fleeing like he had before, he snuck his head around the doorframe.

            Dean and Cas were not actively shoving tongues down each other’s throats, they were flush up against one another, lazily so, but nothing more. Both were clad in pajama pants and band shirts. Dean’s shirt AC/DC and Cas’ Black Sabbath. Sam wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Cas without his trench coat getup.

            They were rocking back and forth, Dean’s chin pressed to Cas’ shoulder, nuzzling Cas’ neck, his arms up and around the angel’s shoulders. But the swaying was the thing that Sam took immediate note of. They were not making out, which was shocking, this moment had sex completely out of the equation. It was nothing like that. It was incredibly intimate if Sam were to put a label on it.

            Dean was in Cas’s arms, in a soft and careful way, that could only be defined as cradling, his arms falling loose and relaxed around his waist. Cas was cradling his older brother as if he were breakable, something precious. As the song played on, some song Sam couldn’t name, Dean was swaying the two of them and kissing Cas’ cheeks, and his throat. As Dean turned them both in a small circle, Sam noticed Cas’ eyes were shut, his face relaxed and not marred with one wrinkle. Cas always looked worried, or distressed it seemed, but not now. It took Sam more than ten seconds to realize the men were dancing. Mr. Macho, no-chick-flick-moments was dancing with Castiel Angel of the Lord in their kitchen.

            It was also in this moment that Sam was struck with the idea that the two weren’t just screwing around. This was much more than that, and then nearly voicing it out loud he thought ‘oh shit they’re in love’. This was by far the most tender Sam had ever seen Dean, and it was then he thought this was more private than the sex he’d walked in on. So he made the decision to let them alone for another half hour or so and make himself known at the doorway of the kitchen beforehand. Sam laughed softly to himself as he made it back to his bedroom, shaking his head at the absurdity that Dean had to keep this secret. His chest warmed with the idea that they’d admitted their feelings to one another. He gave a happy sigh as he closed the door behind him.

            But heartwarming or not, by God if he walked in on another humping session he was calling them out.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty pretty please review!


End file.
